


Riddlegordon Prompt Fics

by Westenflus87



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westenflus87/pseuds/Westenflus87
Summary: you can send me some prompts suggestions or anything type of au your thinking of.                        Please send need ideas.





	Riddlegordon Prompt Fics

RIDDLEGORDON PROMPT : JEALOUSY

 

When Jim had woken up seeing Oswald and Ed singing at the piano he was confused and shocked. This made no sense to him Ed was laughing and smiling with Oswald , Jim never seen look that happy before . Ed use to smile at Jim like that but recently not so much. Oswald said they were friends and Ed looked absolutely giddy about it . The hows and whys were turning in his brain but it had to be put on the back burner till they felt with Galavan.

Sitting in Oswald’s car after Jim had killed Galavan he decided to broach the Ed subject .

“ I want you to leave him alone”.

“ Excuse me”. 

“ You heard me leave Ed alone “.

Oswald smiled at Jim “ Now why would I do that, he’s a very charming young man”.  
This riled Jim to no ed and Oswald knew it, what was he playing at.  
“ If this is about getting me back for what happened to us……”

“ Are you that conceited to think this is about you, we fucked Jim thats it “.  
“ Then what do you want with him” 

“He saved my life and wants nothing its something in this town, and why do you care so much”.

“ I work with him and he’s a….a friend”.  
“ Ed said he has no friends, that GCPD treats him like a freak.”

Jim hated what Oswald said but he knew he was right Jim had seen the officers pick on Ed and he did nothing even when Harvey did it.  
“ I can’t let hurt him Oswald”.  
“ Me I haven’t done anything, but he is very tempting and such a sweet singing voice”.

“ Stop it , you don’t even want him you just like messing with me”.  
“ Why do you care are you jealous “.  
“ NO ……I don’t want you”.  
“Not me Jim , You want poor little Edward. Cant blame you really he is pretty”.

Jim swallowed a lump in his throat did he like Ed like that, did he want Ed and nobody else want him. The thought of Oswald touching Ed made Jim angry , yes he was jealous .

“ Just think Jim I go back to Ed’s apartment and give him a real hero’s reward for saving me.  
Bet he’s never been with a man before , he’d be a good little virgin like I was with you”.

 

“please stop …..I can’t”.  
“What cause you have that woman never stoped you before”.  
Jim grabbed Oswald’s arm and twisted it hard.  
“ No he’s……Ed’s mine damit “. Oswald chuckeld  
“There you Jim , take what you want . I will step aside if you go there right now”.  
The car stopped in front of Ed’s apartment , Oswald looked out the window and said  
“ You can go up there and take whats yours or Gabe can take you home and you can have your little family that we both know you don’t really want, and I can give Ed what your afraid of”. 

Jim wanted Ed he always wanted him he just never admitted it till now, he got out the car  
and started walking.  
“ Hey good luck”. Oswald yelled out the car as it drove off. Jim laughed and made his way to the old building not knowing the outcome of the night before him but he was hopeful .

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me some prompts suggestions or anything type of au your thinking of. Please send need ideas.


End file.
